Talk:Expedition/Reference tables/@comment-32234971-20171019093514/@comment-32647310-20171022061249
Daily Questing, picking and choosing the right expeditions to send out and using sparkled stuff to ensure Great Success (check the Expeditions page for this, as some expeditions don't need 6x ships to be sparkled, for example) For example, because of my work schedule, I start my week sending out my 4th Fleet with a 'full-sparkle' (that is 6x ships all starting with 85 morale) on Expedition #15 between 5 and 5:30. It allows me to send it off while getting ready for work in the morning and while it comes in late-ish (12 hours later), it goes right back out. The fleet has 3x Daihatsus (one of which is 10*), so this fleet is bringing in 1,038 Steel and 1,386 Bauxite per day My other 2 fleets are running other expeditions as-needed to complete Daily/Weekly expeditions, and my other Daihatsu and T2 Tank is on one of those expeditions. Another way to stockpile resources is to not do resource-intensive actions, such as LSC and/or attempting to clear certain maps. For example, 5-5 is very much hit-or-miss for me (11 attempts, hit the boss node 3x, got one kill). Yes, I could bully my way through pushing hard and using expeditions, but that would cost a lot of resurces (both materials and buckets)...which runs counter to stockpiling, so I'm not going to work very hard on trying to complete it before the end of the month. Yes, I could really use the medal...but I think the resources are much more important right now. There is also this bit of advice that Shinhwalee wrote about expeditions awhile back (note; yes the guide is out of date, but the info on expeditions is still applicable): 'Recommended expeditions depending on the Admirals' level' 'Beginner Admirals' *If you are able to access the game as much as possible: **Fuel + Ammo + Bucket Combo: 2 / 5 / 21 **Fuel + Ammo + Bucket + Bauxite Combo: 2 / 6 / 5 or 21 **Fuel + Ammo + Bucket + Steel Combo: 2 / 3 / 5 or 21 *If you must AFK a lot due to work or school: **Fuel + Ammo + Bucket + Bauxite Combo: 9 / 11 / 13 'Veteran Admirals' *If you are able to access the game as much as possible: **Fuel + Ammo + Bucket + Steel Combo (Fuel Focused): 2 / 21 / 38 **Fuel + Ammo + Bucket + Steel Combo (Ammo Focused): 2 / 21 / 37 **Fuel + Ammo + Bucket + Steel Combo (Balanced): 2 / 37 / 38 **Ammo + Bucket + Steel + Bauxite Combo: 2 / 6 / 37 **Fuel + Ammo + Bucket + Steel + Bauxite Combo: 2 / 6 / 38 *If you must AFK a lot due to work or school, or just for sleeping: **Fuel + Ammo + Bucket + Bauxite Combo: 9 / 24 / 40 **Fuel + Bauxite Combo: 11 / 24 / 36 or 15 / 24 / 36 **Bauxite Focused: 11 / 15 / 36 I hope this helps.